


Service to the King

by WareWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 13 with Bobby and Crowley returned!, Crowley (Supernatural) Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WareWolf/pseuds/WareWolf
Summary: It seems Crowley has a few fantasies involving him and Bobby in Hell in front of his loyal subjects....





	Service to the King

 

                                                        Service to the King

Bobby wondered sometimes to himself how he’d gotten to this point, shifting from his “kill ‘em, salt ‘em, ditch the remains” role as a hunter, talking to demons only in the course of torturing them for information, to actual, well, relationship stuff.  During that damn kiss, he hadn’t been able to stop himself.  He’d glared at the smirking demon, who had just made it painfully clear what Bobby needed to do to seal the deal, then decided if he had to, he was gonna give the Crossroads King what he totally wouldn’t expect. 

Crowley had leaned down to his chair, exaggeratedly puckering up, and Bobby growled, grabbed his hand to keep him there, and kissed him as thoroughly as he was able.  He’d felt a strange feverish sensation through him as the deal took effect, then drew back to enjoy the stunned look in Crowley’s eyes.  Of course, the bastard had had to out him to the boys about using tongue.  No way in hell or above it was he gonna admit to that.

“Last chance,”  Bobby announced now, guiding the mystified demon into the bedroom.

“You breaking up with me, darling?”

“Ha.  Sam said they’re gonna be here some time tonight, well, anywhere between a coupla hours from now and sunup.”  He studied Crowley’s face; his hazel eyes catching the light from the lamp, shadows across his cheekbones.   “So there won’t be any chance while the boys are in the house,”  Bobby explained awkwardly. He adjusted his pants.

“I’m quite inventive, darling,”  Crowley assured him.  “And I don’t think you really want to go back to your Puritan lifestyle for days…or weeks, do you?”

“How did you get to be King of Hell?”  Bobby asked in sudden exasperation, standing his ground as Crowley moved in on him.  “I mean, really?  All you seem to think about is gettin’ laid.”  The demon’s fingers were on him, unbuttoning his shirt and Bobby quickly reciprocated, until their clothes lay in a mingled heap on the floor.

“I never said anything about getting laid,”  Crowley retorted, but that smirk showed again.  “That was all you.  And darling, when you don’t sleep and you can do magic, you have lots of time for everything.”  He reached up to lace his arms around the hunter’s neck, rubbing himself slowly and langorously against him. 

“What’s happenin’ to me?”  Bobby asked him, enjoying the friction, but needing to know.  “This isn’t natural.   I’m not some kid, Crowley, men of my age don’t…”

“Of course they do,”  Crowley purred.  “It’s just not done to discuss it any more.  I on the other hand don’t have any problem telling you what I want, love, and that’s for you to take me, to ignore any….. impediments and shove your lovely cock ….where you most want to….”    He urged Bobby down with him on the bed, on his back so he could reach, part the hunter’s legs.  “Let’s just get things ready here.”

Bobby stared down at him; the handsome bearded face tilted up towards his, undeniably masculine, powerful – _damned_ – some half forgotten childhood memory of a backwoods preacher echoed in his mind.  These urges he had given way to, to which Satan himself had added that stinger of a spell, they were so much stronger now.  Hard to tell whether it was still that spell or just his growing acceptance and need for what Crowley gave him.  Then Crowley’s mouth closed on his cock, sucking hard, and Bobby lost any capacity for serious thought as he gave way to bliss. 

Minutes, or was it hours later, Crowley moved free of him, urging and stroking Bobby into the position where he wanted him. “You know, I’ve got this thing, love,”  Crowley said, calm and conversational as Bobby obediently straddled him.

“Ahhh, no kidding,”  Bobby muttered, feeling that _thing_ shove up against him.  He slid down, his fingers reaching to fondle Crowley’s body, then lower yet to stroke and prepare him.  The demon’s cock was already leaking and slick under Bobby as he lay in anticipatory surrender, but the hunter took the lube in his free hand, applying it liberally. 

“Fantasy thing, lover.  Imagine my throne room in Hell,”  the demon whispered, that raspy voice reaching to every inch of Bobby.  “Cold black stone walls and carved pillars and the smell of sulphur everywhere.  Demons crowding the place, eyes flaring red and black and white and yellow, and I’m on the dais in my most expensive suit, cologne and all….they’re waiting to hear the command of the King.  And you’re behind me, holding me and shoving that big cock into me, taking me right there before all of them….”

“Thought you said you had your suit on.”

“Seems you’ve ripped the back of my trousers right out, darling, just enough to shove your cock hilt deep in my ass.  I can feel it hot and throbbing in me….and ohhh, you reach your hand around to grab my cock, so hard it hurts, so good, twisting me in your hand as you thrust again and again into my ass….”  Bobby groaned, the words themselves a fire in his blood.  Crowley pushed violently, suddenly against him and Bobby grunted in surprise, sliding in almost without intent.  He grabbed Crowley’s thick cock, his fingers hardly able to circle it, making the demon writhe and beg Bobby to jerk him faster, harder, “As though we were fucking in front of all the assembled demons of Hell!”

Well, he _wasn’t_ in Hell yet, was he, though Bobby had a good idea that might be where he was next headed.  When the King demanded, you served him, didn’t you?  And God help him, he wanted to.

Crowley lay back against the bed, moaning as he felt the hot hardness of Bobby thrusting rhythmically into him.  So big, so hard.  Crowley twisted his legs around Bobby’s back to provide maximum access, lifting himself up, crying out in pleasure.  Bobby’s hand closed around his dick and Crowley felt it swell, the throbbing delight shoot through him as Bobby gripped and twisted, pulled at him until the sweet ache of his groin was the centre of his entire being.  Bobby continued to fuck him, slowing down for the sake of hearing Crowley’s pleading, teasingly drawing partly out before rallying and ramming himself home in Crowley’s plump ass.  Crowley heard the hunter growl and draw in his breath, and then shuddered all over as Bobby exploded into him.  He joined Bobby only moments later, his cum splattering over Bobby’s hand as it gripped Crowley’s cock.

Bobby lay there on Crowley’s chest, not getting to his feet and going for a washup as he usually did.  Just nothing left, the demon thought smugly.  He stretched luxuriously out beside Bobby, pounded to satiation beside the man who had done the job.  It didn’t get any better.

And Bobby Singer, deliciously relaxed and fucked out, heard that chiding preacher-voice again, very faint, only a tease on the wind as he rested from one of the best goddamn times ever.  _Damned_ , it whispered, _you are damned._

 _Ha_ , Bobby thought back to it, _you say that like it’s a bad thing._

 

*

 


End file.
